To Infinity and Beyond!
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: After an event took place that was never supposed to, Uzumaki Nakaru jumps to another world, one filled with mech suits that can only be operated by females, save for him and one other. Deciding to join the school and learn how to fly them, meanwhile making a name for himself in the streets, he'll take out the baddies while acquiring another harem at the same time.


_**To Infinity and Beyond!**_

 _ **Hey guys! I just finished Infinite Stratos I, II, and the OVA's, and I have to say, they are art! Once I finished them, I thought to myself, I just have to put Naruto's bro in here! I hope you enjoy it! So, without further adieu, I present to you, To Infinity and Beyond!**_

 _Restricted Access_

 _"Sir… PLEASE!"_

 _~?_

 _Run._

 _Jump._

 _Dodge._

"Stiff-arm!"

The rock hard limb shot out like lightning, the open-palmed strike reverberating through her chest and out through the rest of her body, sending her flying into the wall from the force of the blow. He ran as if his feet were being carried by the wind itself. Turning corner after corner, the unknown intruder advanced, their objective just as equally unknown as their identity. Boots stamped against the dark linoleum, his hooded cloak flitting through the air behind him. A series of clicking sounds made themselves apparent behind him as the coherent sound he'd been hearing for the past couple of moments closed in.

 _BANG!_

Several shots rang out as blood splattered across the walls from the newly created orifice in his arm as a well aimed titanium bullet hit home. Regardless of the fatally painful wound, he ran, his hood falling from his head, revealing a head of short and spiky scarlet tresses. Glossy grey eyes turned to look at them, pain evident in those coal pupils. His head whipped back around and he hopped, twisting in midair in order to openly evade the above average sized ammunition of the two common Infinite Stratos behind him. It'd taken him way too long to break into this building for him to get caught without a fight. The amount a sweat and blood it took him to get into his current predicament was quite literally insane. But it's all about to pay off. He thought as he came to a darkened dead end with a door. Like a bull in a china shop, the redhead burst through the door with all the force of a nuclear explosion. A training IS sat on the floor in a spotlight before him, crumpled and inactive. In the same instant he flung himself into the room, he crossed the distance, slapping his hand onto the hull of the exoskeleton. Time seemed to literally slow as a bright cerulean light encompassed the room, flooding his vision with the knowledge and memories of the IS, of its beloved partner an unprecedented time ago. He briefly looked to his side and found someone else there. A young man with hair like his, albeit it was a navy color, reasonably tall and muscular underneath the school uniform he wore stood beside him, his features flooded with amazement and astonishment.

The group chasing him had paused in their pursuit, standing behind them in standby as the female oriented machinery reacted to the two males in the vicinity.

"How in the world…?"

"They _are_ guys, right?"

"Why are they reacting at a time like this?"

Orimura Ichika turned to look at the other male in the room when he felt a tap on his shoulder, facing the redhead as the light of the Stratoses began to dim ever so slowly.

 _"Good luck."_

 _(IS Academy)_

"That's it?"

Ichika sat at his desk after class was over, explaining to a group of the girls of his class about what he knew of the silent redhead sitting in the corner of the room and, as a side effect, how the both of them got into the school. But, now that he was looking at their pouts, he realized that the story was a bit short. They seem displeased. "C'mon! There's gotta be more!" One of them shouted at him. Actually…

"Well, there is one more thing…

They leaned in closer, excited expressions filling his visage. "Okay. You know how you have to fight a professional IS user to get into the school?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"Well", he began as he leaned closer to whisper to them. "I heard that he completely destroyed Chifuyu." Collective gasps filled the group as comments of disbelief flew through the air. "Yeah, he beat her down so much that the Stratos she was using actually broke down in the middle of her usage." In the back of the otherwise empty classroom, the aforementioned boy sat in his seat, uncomfortably. Wait a minute. He thought suddenly. _Today's classes ended. So, why am I still here?_ He stood suddenly, dragging the attention of Ichika's group to him as he grabbed up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, exiting the educational room swiftly.

Another girl, sitting on her own, stood immediately after he left, her long platinum locks bobbing even as she did so. Hurriedly, she rushed after him, spying on him from around corners throughout the hallway. And then, she eventually watched him leave the academy altogether. Hmm… She decided to leave him to his own devices outside of the campus. With no other interesting events occurring that day, another began.

 _(The Next Day...)_

"I nominate Uzumaki-kun!"

Grey eyes glanced up lazily at the girl who'd spoken. A pretty little little thing she was, dressed in the female uniform, skirt and all with short brown hair and warm caramel eyes. Disregarding her, Uzumaki Nakaru sat up straight, watching as all eyes turned to him. "I'm nominated for… what, exactly…?" The female population of the class-which was damn near the entire class save for him and Orimura-sighed and explained what they'd been going over in class for the past twenty minutes. "So, I'm nominated for class representative?" At their affirmative nods and murmurs, he folded his arms behind his head and sat back in his chair. "Alright. Is there anyone that I'm running against…?"

"Me!"

All eyes turned to the side of the class as the British IS representative stood soundly, slamming her hands upon the desk as she gave the redhead a stern look. "This cannot be! I shall not allow it! This boy who has done nothing but sleep in class since the first day can't be allowed to represent the class!" The Uzumaki stared at her for a long moment, contemplating. And then, he stood and spoke, the fire in his eyes blazing.

 _"How about we take this to the arena and I show you why I'm always sleeping in class?"_

Whether or not anyone else saw his eyes flicker a viscous blood red, Cecilia had no idea, but she did know that she felt a ball of fear in the pit of her stomach grow just a bit. "Perfect idea." The class's attention slid over to Ms. Orimura, watching as she smiled at the two. "Cecilia Alcott versus Nakaru Uzumaki! Class, we're relocating to arena six!" The class cheered as they got up and moved to the arena.

Cecilia was last to leave the room, but when she did, that uncertainty in her stomach only became bigger.

 _(Arena 6)_

The blonde stood straight as her custom IS kept her hovering high in the air, her heart thumping in her ears blotting out the cheers from the spectators. Her breath caught her throat as she watched her adversary run out of the launch tunnel, his infinite stratos nowhere to be found. She barely heard the gasps and shouts emanating from the crowd in protest of his soon to be regretful deed as she watched his ministrations. He reached the end of the launch trail and he placed both feet together after executing a small bunny hop, stretching his arms out as he front flipped off of the ledge, performing a perfect swan dive. Her eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of it. _He'll die if he hits the ground from that height!_ But, before she could even attempt to shoot after him, a stern voice blasted through her intercom.

 _"Stop!"_

Cecilia called back in protest, but Orimura Chifuyu, commanded she stay and watch.

Uzumaki Nakaru landed onto the ground in a crouched position, his legs bending in such a manner that his arse damn near kissed the ground. Suddenly, a several meter wide spiderweb crack exploded into the arena floor, originating from his feet. Alcott didn't really know what happened next, only she saw a strangely shaped knife hanging from his neck make itself known from out of his shirt and then she heard him shout an unfamiliar name.

 ** _"KAGUYA!"_**

A blinding flash of white light erupted across her vision and suddenly, she was falling out of the sky like a meteorite entering the atmosphere. She hit the ground loudly, grunting from the shock of the impact as she cratered the ground. Coughing from her spot upon the ground, she looked up, her now hazy vision barely making out the figure that sent her down to the earth. A slimming full body set of pearly white, modernized, medieval-like armor coated his form, leaving no skin to feel the wonderful rays of the sun. A long, head-full of silvery white locks rolled down his back, reaching his waist. A pair of bloody red slots stared down at her from within the eye holes of the armor's helmet.

 ** _"Come on then, Alcott!"_**

When he spoke, his voice sounded distorted, almost feminine, as if another spoke with him in unison.

 ** _"Let me show you why I'm always so tired, since you need know so badly!"_**

She gritted her teeth in anger, the butterflies occupying her stomach fluttering away in an instant. Her IS shot off like a rocket, a sonic cone forming around the top of her head as she homed in on him. Stopping short, she allowed the lock-on device in her suit to take control as the small, diamond shaped objects upon her back shot off, the cerulean lasers exploding from their points all at once. And he took them all head-on. Not moving so much as a centimeter, he allowed the energy bullets to strike him one after the other in an infinitely quick succession. A rather large dust cloud erupted about him, blocking his form from view of the naked eye.

 _"Nice try, sweetheart."_

With a _schwing_ of a sound, the speed demon materialized behind her in an instant, a massive butcher knife- _of all the things!_ -nuzzling comfortably in his grip. He raised it high above his head, the sun gleaming off of its scratched sides. And then, he brought it down. The audience watched in pure shock as Cecilia took the full brunt of the humongous head cleaver, it's sharp edge- _was it even dulled at all?!_ -sparking against her shields until it shattered. She fell, unprotected and vulnerable as the day she'd been born, he blonde locks whipping across her face. Her lidded eyes caught sight of the Uzumaki's stratos dematerializing as he dove for her. Rather than striking the hard and unforgiving earth, she felt herself landing softly in a pair of strong arms.

And then she was out like a light.


End file.
